Luna
by Louve26
Summary: Une petite fic en réponse au défi : animaux paru sur Rouxattitude. Un Ron bien triste qui retrouve une Luna toujours aussi... Luna !


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle, à qui donc déjà ? Ah oui, JKR (grrr !), mais non, je plaisante, je l'adore !

* * *

Titre : Luna

Pairing : Ron/Luna

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 1558

- Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?

- Mais oui, Ronald, c'est bien moi !

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus clairs, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et ne paraissait pas vraiment étonnée de me rencontrer aujourd'hui, comme si nous venions de quitter Poudlard la veille et non pas voici trois ans déjà.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours cet air rêveur et lointain qui me mettait parfois mal à l'aise autrefois. On ne savait jamais si elle était là ou ailleurs, dans un autre monde, né de son imagination fantasmagorique et peuplé de créatures étranges. Je la détaillai sans prendre garde à mon impolitesse, curieux de découvrir chez elle des bijoux bizarres ou un accoutrement anormal.

Elle se mit à rire et je me surpris à rougir.

- Ai-je passé l'examen avec succès ? demanda Luna sur un ton cristallin.

- Je suis désolé, Luna… Je suis juste… enfin…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est bien moi, Loufoca Lovegood !

Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, plus amusée que vexée. Son regard s'égara vers le hall d'entrée, en direction des cadres qui ornaient les murs du Ministère. Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Séverus… Tous ces visages animés et souriants décoraient maintenant le hall du Ministère, en souvenir de leur sacrifice, pour que nul ne les oublie jamais. Comme aurais-je pu oublier Harry ? Hermione ? Mon Hermione…

Je frissonnai et me souvins brusquement ce que je venais faire au Ministère. Rendre une visite à mon père, m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne travaillait pas trop. Essayer de le persuader de rentrer au Terrier, même si le vide laissé par la perte de ma mère était un gouffre sans fin, une plaie ouverte sur son cœur jamais refermée, comme tant d'autres…

- Je les ai trouvés !

Je tressaillis, tiré de mes pensées par la voix triomphante de Luna.

- Comment ?

- Les Ronflaks cornus ! Je les ai trouvés !

Je crus que j'allai imploser. Ma vie avait été broyée, déchiquetée par des pertes qui m'avaient laissé l'ombre de moi-même et Luna Loufoca Lovegood me parlait de Ronflaks cornus ! Au diable les Ronflaks cornus ! Au diable les absurdités de Luna ! Qui cela pouvait bien intéresser alors que le monde des sorciers se relevait à peine du chaos et pleurait encore ses morts ?

- Je les ai trouvés et le Service de régulation des créatures magiques ne veut pas me croire !

- Vraiment ? lâchai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Le visage éthéré de Luna s'assombrit soudainement et pour la première fois, je perçus sa tristesse. A Poudlard, Luna était tellement imprévisible, étrange et perdue dans ses rêveries qu'elle donnait l'impression de ne jamais s'intéresser aux évènements présents. Elle était ailleurs et en même temps, elle était là. Elle prenait des décisions avec un calme olympien, réagissait au danger avec une sérénité troublante, trouvait des réponses un peu folles à des étrangetés encore plus folles, toujours sans s'affoler, sans s'énerver, sans paraître affectée par quoique ce soit. A cette époque, je doutai qu'elle puisse éprouver de réelles émotions. Je doutai aussi qu'elle ait toute sa raison.

J'avais tort. Sur son front plissé, dans le pli amer de sa bouche rose boudeuse, dans ses yeux argentés, je lisais toute sa peine face au refus du Service de Régulation des créatures magiques de croire à ses chimères.

- J'ai longtemps cherché, reprit Luna sur un ton de confidence. J'ai parcouru l'Inde, les Andes péruviennes, l'Afrique du Sud pour enfin les découvrir en Australie.

- Ah oui ?

J'éprouvai une envie irrépressible de m'éloigner de son enthousiasme incompréhensible, de quitter cette joie tapageuse que je sentais sourdre en elle, de fuir sa folie qui était comme une bouffée d'air étourdissante dans mon quotidien trop sombre.

- Oui. C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à mon père. La dernière avant qu'il ne disparaisse et rejoigne ma mère.

Maintenant, je me rappelai. Le père de Luna était rédacteur d'un journal aussi farfelu que sa fille, le Chicaneur, et avait subi le courroux de Voldemort lorsqu'il s'était clairement ligué contre lui. Ses mangemorts avaient lancé un raid meurtrier et le père de Luna avait perdu la vie. Un de plus… Un des premiers…

- Parce qu'ils sont réunis maintenant. Tu sais ? Derrière le voile. Là où ils sont tous... Et je suis heureuse parce qu'ainsi mon père va enfin pouvoir lui dire que j'avais raison, que les Ronflaks cornus existent…

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Le brouhaha incessant des allées et venues dans le hall d'entrée s'estompa. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi. Elle et ses phrases mystérieuses. Inquiétantes.

- Lui dire _à qui_ ? chuchotai-je malgré moi.

- A Hermione, bien sûr ! Elle ne me croyait pas, je le savais bien, même si elle cherchait à me convaincre du contraire…

- Luna…

- Mais Hermione était vraiment très gentille et ne voulait pas me faire de la peine, j'en suis persuadée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le temps parut se suspendre tandis que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, le cœur étreint par un sentiment indéfinissable.

- Oui, Hermione était très gentille…

Luna esquissa un sourire puis doucement, tout en posant une main sur mon bras, s'avança vers moi, levant son visage de fée vers le mien pour me murmurer sur un ton de connivence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald, tu finiras par la rejoindre. Elle t'attendra le temps de toute une vie. Elle t'attendra parce qu'elle t'aime et que son amour est le souffle qui t'insuffle la vie. Et si un jour tu es triste, si tu penses que tu n'arriveras jamais à continuer sans elle, tu peux toujours l'entendre te chuchoter son amour de l'autre côté du voile, et tu sauras qu'elle est heureuse.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je ne m'en avisai même pas, trop fasciné par l'éclat lumineux dans les prunelles délavées de Luna.

- Luna, comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Mais tout le monde sait cela, Ronald !

Elle se recula en éclatant de rire, comme si je venais de plaisanter alors que ma gorge nouée allait se déchirer sous la pression. Il est vrai que Luna comprenait toujours l'incompréhensible et imaginait l'inimaginable.

Je passai une main lasse devant mes yeux pour en chasser les larmes et souris à la jeune femme.

- Alors, ces Ronflaks cornus, tu me racontes ?

- Je peux même t'en montrer un.

Je n'avais pas remarqué la petite caisse à ses pieds et je m'agenouillai près d'elle, intrigué malgré moi. Lentement, elle souleva la caisse percée de petits trous et ouvrit le couvercle.

- Attention, il a très peur mais ce qui est merveilleux, c'est cette collerette qu'il déploie lorsqu'il se sent attaqué. Tu vois ?

L'animal était couvert d'écailles petites et dures d'une couleur brun clair qui rappelait le sable des dunes sahariennes au coucher du soleil. Quatre pattes griffues portaient un corps long et fin pourvue d'une queue, et sur son cou, je distinguai les plis d'une peau marron toute fripée qui s'ouvrit en collerette quand l'animal nous aperçut. Sa gueule s'écarta, me défiant d'approcher un seul doigt de sa bouche menaçante.

Je sentis une peine immense m'envahir en reconnaissant l'animal. Mon frère Charlie était un dresseur de dragons et j'avais suffisamment dévoré de livres concernant ces animaux mythiques pour savoir que ce petit animal en faisait justement partie. Il était un de ces dignes descendants, communément appelés lézard à collerette et vivait dans les déserts de l'Australie. Mais ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, un Ronflak cornu.

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardai Luna. Son visage était transformé par la joie. Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient sur un sourire lumineux, tout son être irradiait d'un bonheur presqu'enfantin. Elle venait de réaliser son rêve le plus cher et j'allais tout détruire, le Service de Régulation des Créatures magiques allait tout saccager. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon cœur se gonfla d'un élan d'amitié et de tendresse pour cette toute jeune femme extraordinaire qu'était Luna Lovegood.

- Oui, Luna. Il est magnifique.

- J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Je vais te laisser.

Nous nous relevâmes d'un même mouvement.

- Attends, Luna…

- Oui ?

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle me fixait, incrédule et en même temps heureuse au-delà de tous les mots.

- Pour qu'ils prennent ta découverte au sérieux. Tu sais, ce ne sont que de vieux croutons méfiants qui ont déjà eu du mal à gérer l'accession des elfes au statut de créatures pensantes presqu'« humaines ». Alors, je pourrais sans doute appuyer tes dires, si tu le veux bien…

- Oh, Ronald, bien sûr. C'est très gentil à toi…

J'aurais inventé n'importe quoi pour lui éviter toute déception. Je glissai ma main sous son bras et l'entraînai vers les ascenseurs.

- Mais avant, laisse-moi passer cinq minutes au bureau de mon père. J'ai un service à lui demander…

- Bien sûr, Ronald. Maintenant que tu es là pour m'aider, je sais que tout ira bien.

Je soupirai profondément, me disant qu'en vérité, cette aide imprévue et incongrue que je lui prêtai aujourd'hui ne serait rien comparée à celle qu'elle allait m'offrir.

Retrouver le goût à la vie. En l'espoir. Au merveilleux…


End file.
